A number of vehicles offer configurations with convertible or other such open top arrangements. A variety of “original equipment manufacture” (OEM) and other aftermarket vehicle tops are available including, for example, convertible fabric tops and rigid or semi-rigid top elements.
In most cases, these aftermarket products are constructed of relatively large individual components, which increases supply chain costs and installation difficulty. Furthermore, permanent modification of the target vehicle is usually required for installation. For example, in some cases the complete removal of OEM structural roll cage and/or the drilling of holes in the vehicle body and/or frame are required for installation.
Additionally, prior art enclosures typically leave a rear cargo area open and unsecured. Prior art, non-load bearing flexible, or semi-rigid covers, or other such lightweight covers that extend over the rear cargo area are available. However, such approaches are not secure against more than casual tampering or attempts to breach the enclosed cargo area.
Solutions for vehicle roof top mounting of cargo or human habitation are also commercially available. However, such solutions are generally incompatible with the stock configuration of the vehicle (i.e., they cannot be installed with the OEM rear bumper affixed or the like, and/or require permanent modification of the target vehicle). A significant disadvantage of these devices is the adverse effect that the addition of weight on the top of the vehicle has on the center of gravity, and hence, the stability of the vehicle. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that, as a class, many sport vehicles already have a high center of gravity as compared to ordinary passenger vehicles. Rooftop platforms used to accommodate cargo have the additional disadvantage that loading and unloading cargo or access for human habitation at substantial height above ground level is inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems that provide modifications of certain vehicles with improvements to the security, safety, and utility of the vehicle as described in the embodiments disclosed herein.